Multiply the following complex numbers, marked as blue dots on the graph: $(5 e^{19\pi i / 12}) \cdot (2 e^{\pi i / 4})$ (Your current answer will be plotted in orange.)
Explanation: Multiplying complex numbers in polar forms can be done by multiplying the lengths and adding the angles. The first number ( $5 e^{19\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{19}{12}\pi$ and radius $5$ The second number ( $2 e^{\pi i / 4}$ ) has angle $\frac{1}{4}\pi$ and radius $2$ The radius of the result will be $5 \cdot 2$ , which is $10$ The angle of the result is $\frac{19}{12}\pi + \frac{1}{4}\pi = \frac{11}{6}\pi$ The radius of the result is $10$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{11}{6}\pi$.